What I Found In You
by PrussianBlue Cross
Summary: Erika's life had shattered into pieces the moment she and her brother moved in with their alcoholic Uncle. There was no ray of hope shining on her, that was, until a certain CEO taught her the most unexpected things. KaibaxOC. ON HOLD. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I rewrote the chapter, adding new words and removing some. Hahaha. All thanks to Azelmu, I might just be able to update this again. :)

"Rey, wake up." Erika said as she gently shook her little brother. The raven-haired child woke up and beamed at his sister. No matter how sick he was, Rey was always happy to see his sister.

"You have to eat. I still have to go to school." Erika smiled sweetly at her brother before helping him sit up and feeding him. Erika was the elder among the two, and she always took care of Rey. Ever since their parents died in the accident a few years ago, she had assumed the responsibility of being his mother, father, and of course, sister.

After feeding her brother, Erika kissed him on the forehead and let him return to sleep. She quickly washed the dishes and grabbed her school bag--she was running late! Without any noise, she left their home and began running to her school--the one and only Domino High.

'Erika's not here yet... I fear she might be late again. If she does, she'll get a suspension for getting late five times.'

'God, help me. I don't want to get suspended. Please...' Erika thought as Domino High came to sight. She all but barged into the building, not caring to rest anymore. Finally, class A-1 became visible to her and she slowed down to catch her breath.

"Erika! It's good that you're not late!" Her teacher, Mr. Yohiko greeted.

"I'm also glad that I'm not late sir. Good morning." Erika smiled and bowed, before making her way to her seat. Yugi waved at her as she passed by, and she gladly returned the gesture.

After class, Mr. Yohiko called for Erika.

"Sir? You called for me?"

"I'm really worried about you Erika. Really. You've been late for four days now and I don't want you to be suspended. You have the intellect, the potential... I don't want to waste that." Mr. Yohiko said worriedly.

"I'm okay sir. You don't have to worry about me." Erika forced herself to smile, just to look more convincing. She appreciated her teacher worrying about her, really—but she didn't want anyone else to be involved unnecessarily in her problems.

"Who are you living with? I wish to talk to them regarding this case."

"No! Don't!" Erika suddenly found herself looking into the green eyes of her teacher.

"Why?"

"Please... You'll be doing us both a favor if you didn't do that." Erika said in a hushed tone.

"You're my student. It's my duty to help you, whether or not it'll do me any good."

"Sensei, I... I need to be honest with you. My Uncle is an alcoholic and... he's not very sociable. I don't want to involve any outsiders as much as possible. I... Rey's sick and... I'm juggling my schedule. But I'm managing, really I am." The raven-haired teen tried to explain clearly through her tears.

"Your record says otherwise. I need to talk to your Uncle." Mr. Yohiko persisted.

"Please... Sir, don't... He'll just get mad and beat us up. If you really want to do me a favor, kindly let me be." With that, she turned for the door and was about to open it when it opened from the other side.

"I need to talk to you Mr. Yohiko." Kaiba said, trying his best to ignore the crying girl in front of him. It wasn't that he wasn't curious, but he knew that during these times, it was best to not meddle with other's affairs.

"Come in Kaiba." Mr. Yohiko took off his glasses and sighed. Erika excused herself and came out before Kaiba could come in. Kaiba merely let her pass; he was not in the mood to argue with anyone right now, most especially with a crying girl.

Erika wiped her tears away. She was ignored the stares the popular girls were giving her--she didn't even want to think about them today. Ever since Rey got sick four days ago, she knew she had more important matters to dwell on. But that didn't mean she didn't view her life as a living hell—she did. She was sick and tired of it, having to carry so many responsibilities, even as a teenager. Sometimes she wished it'd all just be lifted from her hands, and she wouldn't have to think about it. It didn't mean she hated her brother though. No, she loved him. But it was too much for her to handle. Her Uncle was an alcoholic and oftentimes made Rey drink alcohol.

"Erika."

That voice made Erika shiver in fright. She turned around and saw her Uncle.

"U-Uncle Jin? W-What is it?" Erika asked.

"It's Rey. His fever is rising and I don't know what to do with him." She didn't need to hear more from him. Erika ran out of the building, forgetting all about her studies, the suspension awaiting her for cutting classes and Mr. Yohiko. All she cared about was her brother and she wouldn't risk having him leave her.

"Rey!" The distressed teenager kneeled down beside the little boy lying on the futon. Rey was breathing rapidly and his face was turning red. Erika immediately got a cold compress and some medicine for the boy to drink. Once Rey had taken in the medicines, he started calming down.

"Oneesan... Uncle... He made me... He made me drink again." Rey whispered. Carefully, Erika took his fragile figure into her arms.

"I'm sorry Rey... I won't leave you alone again. I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry oneesan. It's okay..."

"I love you, Rey. And I'll get us out of here, I swear." She kissed his forehead, and finally hummed a lullaby to put him to sleep.

(end)

A/N: Ummm. Yeah. :)) You don't have to review. Just. Yeah. XD


	2. What Might Be Endless Pain

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers... sigh. I wish i owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Does that give you a clue I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? **

**Here are some responses to the reviews:**

**Kidishcaresh-Thanks! I'm very flattered, really. You've reviewed my other work and well... (on the verge of crying) I just wanna hug you! Waaaaaah!**

**The Fall Of The Angel-Thanks to you too! Um, don't kill me okay? I already updated. You just have to wait until Friday to see Chapter 3. I hope you'll like this chapter! (hugs you)**

**This chapter is dedicated to you, Kidishcaresh and The Fall Of The Angel. You guys, ultimato rock: )**

**What I Found In You**

**Chapter 2: What Might Be Endless Pain**

**Things seemed to ease up on Erika the next day. Rey had recovered from his sickness, and was up and running the next day. She even had a hard time calming him down on the way to school.**

**"You really shouldn't be too playful today Rey. Remember, you're gonna get sick again." Erika warned her brother.**

**"Okay... You'll fetch me later right?" Rey asked as he looked up to his sister's smiling face.**

**"Yes of course. Now go, or you'll be late." Erika ushered Rey to their building and left for Domino High. She smiled as the view of the school came to her sight--she was early today, for a change. **

**"Hi Erika! It's good to see you!" Yugi greeted her.**

**"Oh hey Yugi. It's good to see you too." Erika smiled sweetly at the short lad, making him blush a little.**

**"I'd love to stay and talk to you," Erika said as she acknowledged the others, "but I believe it's almost time for our classes to start. See you later guys!" At that, she waved them goodbye and proceeded to her classroom. All went well during the morning, that was, until Mr. Yohiko called for her again.**

**"I'm happy about you being early today Erika."**

**"Me too sir."**

**"But I found out from your afternoon teachers that you were absent. What went wrong?"**

**"Um... There was an emergency."**

**"What kind?" Mr. Yohiko asked as he took off his glasses.**

**"Rey's fever rose and I had to take care of him. My Uncle didn't know how and--"**

**"Erika, your Uncle needs enlightenment. We should send him to a rehab."**

**"Sir... I'm very thankful for all your help, but you don't have to do this. Once my Uncle finds out I sent him to the rehab, he's going to kill us."**

**"I will protect you. I'm your teacher." Mr. Yohiko said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"You're my teacher and I care for you a lot. I promise. You've been very supportive of me and I'm appreciative of that. But... I don't want you to get hurt. Don't do this. I'm begging you." Erika pleaded.**

**"I... I'll abide for now. But once I find out your Uncle's maltreating you, I swear I'm going to rip his head off."**

**"Thank you sir. I'm lucky to have met you."**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

**"Oneesan!" Rey ran up to the teenager and hugged her tight.**

**"You seem pretty happy. Come on, let's go home before Uncle gets mad again." Erika said, taking Rey's hand into hers and walking to their home.**

**Around 8:00 in the evening, Rey and Erika decided to have dinner ahead of their Uncle who was not there yet. Immediately after dinner, Rey went to bed while Erika, being the martyr she was, waited for her Uncle to arrive.**

**Her Uncle arrived home at 10:00, obviously drunk again. She served him dinner quietly and waited for him to finish.**

**"I've been thinking Erika. I've seen this ad in the newspaper. The KaibaCorp. is looking for a new secretary. You can apply for that job."**

**Those release of words suddenly made Erika look at her Uncle in shock. She was going to apply for a job in her classmate's corporation? Wasn't that... humiliating on her part?**

**"What! You're not going to look at me like that young lady! Do it or else!" Her Uncle slammed the bottle of beer on the table and it broke into pieces, sending some pieces of glass flying into the air. In an attempt to cover her eyes, Erika let her palm protect her from the glass. Without a word, her Uncle left.**

**Erika stared at her bleeding palm. It didn't hurt, surprisingly. She got up and washed her hand in the sink, then bandaged it by herself. She picked up the shards of glass and threw them in the trashcan without any thought.**

**"Sister, what happened to your hand?" Rey asked innocently the next morning.**

**"I cut myself accidentally while I was washing the dishes. It's nothing." Erika smiled at her brother, wiping off the worried expression on his face. Erika watched as Rey ran into his building.**

**"Erika Sakiyano?" A familiar voice called out her name. Erika turned around and saw Seto Kaiba, the least person she wanted to see early in the morning.**

**"K-Kaiba..."**

**"You have a brother here. Typical."**

**"Yeah... Um... Kaiba," Erika bit her lower lip.**

**"What?"**

**"I need to talk to you... in private."**

**Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless gave an affirmative answer. He held the door of his limo open for her. Erika nodded her thanks and slipped inside with Kaiba following closely behind her.**

**"What do you wish to tell me?" Kaiba asked, his cold voice not wavering.**

**"I... I'm in need of a job and... I saw your ad in the newspaper. I want to apply for the job." Erika was greatly regretting this. She knew she was forced by her Uncle, but this might've been her only chance to get away from him.**

**"I see. I've considered your grades Sakiyano. They might just be enough to fulfill my standards. However, I am requiring something different from you."**

**"What--"**

**"You do know that the school prohibits working students, with my exception of course."**

**"I know. But I'm desperate."**

**"You can be Mokuba's baby sitter instead. Don't take this offer for granted Sakiyano. I don't accept abusive people. You'll start later, 6:00 to 9:00 in the evening. I'll give you my address later on." The car stopped and Kaiba went out. Erika got out of his car and bowed down before leaving.**

**'I was just kind to Sakiyano... Damn it! I should be more careful with my actions sometimes! Call her back and show her you're not soft, Kaiba!'**

**"Sakiyano!" Erika looked at Kaiba.**

**"Give me your address." **

**"Kaiba, I don't--"**

**"Now." Kaiba hissed, making Erika flinch in fear. Erika wrote down her address in a piece of paper and handed it to Kaiba. (A/N: where'd that paper come from? Teehee...)**

**"I'll fetch you 5:45 sharp. Or else you'll lose your job." Kaiba glared at her.**

**"Y-Yes Kaiba..."**

**A/N: Voila! Second chapter up! I was totally scared when someone threatened me to update or else... But now I have updated so i won't die! Yipee! Um, so how was it? I know, still angsty... Now Seto makes an appearance! Seto fans jump up and down! Let me know what you think okay? I still have to er, sort things out with Marik on how we can get along. Kindly review! Review, review, review, review pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?**

**Marik: Shut up woman!**

**Me: Meanie... (starts crying)**

**Yugi: Now look what you did Marik! Stop crying Em, it'll be alright... (hugs me)**

**Bakura: Hey, back off Yugi! That's my role!**

**Kaiba: Stupid idiots. **


	3. Fallen Completely

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Um... Wait, do I? Kidding!**

**A/N: Before I continue, I'm sorry if I can't respond to the reviewers. I was sent a message that responses are now prohibited. But anyways, I'll explain a few things. Erika is not mary-sueish, so don't worry about that. And the plot of this story is not like any other, I promise! If you just hold on and read, you'll find out this story is totally different from all others! Please just give it a chance... Thanks!**

**Bio of Erika:**

**Full name: Erika Sakiyano**

**Age: 18**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Hazel Brown**

**Hobbies: reading, painting and singing (she'd be doing those if she had the time)**

**General description: Erika's actually nice. If not, she'd have killed her Uncle... Haha. Um, what else? Nothing compares to the love she has for her brother and well, she's just NOT the kind of girl who'd resort to flirting... No offense!**

**What I Found In You**

**Chapter 3: Fallen Completely**

**'It's over... My life is a total mess.' Erika couldn't bring herself to go to class anymore. It was hard for her to concentrate since the idea of working was filling her head too much. She knew it wasn't right and that if she'd get caught, her scholarship would have to be taken from her.**

**'What have I done to deserve all of this? All I wanted was the best for Rey and... Oh stop thinking about it! Your life is wrecked, what's the use of pondering over it? Get on with your class!' The distressed teen practically dragged herself to class and pretended everything was fine. She smiled at everyone the usual way and she actually was able to surpass talking with Mr. Yohiko today. But it didn't help her feel good... Things were way worse than that.**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**The things that occured that morning didn't help Erika at all. (A/N: duh...). Her mind was stuck on the possible consequences of her actions and how she could've done been so stupid on doing what she did. **

**As she was walking down the street to fetch Rey, Erika didn't notice a certain limo following her. How could she notice when she was already preoccupied?**

**"Sister!" A childish voice called out Erika, breaking her off from her disturbing thoughts. **

**"Hi Rey!" A forced smile came to Erika's lips. Rey, the innocent boy that he was, didn't notice the sadness in his sister's eyes. Rey took no time to observe her, he just ran up to her and threw his arms around Erika. The two embraced for a while before letting go--each touch was to be cherished for them. **

**"Rey, I'll be going somewhere later on, so I need you to be kind to Uncle. Sleep early okay?" Erika told her little, adorable brother. (A/N: Adorable... maybe as cute as a chibi Kaiba... )**

**"Where are you going? Is it somewhere important? Can I go too?" Rey asked.**

**"I'm going to a friend's house and yes, it is important. No, you can't go. Understood?" **

**"Okay!" **

**The moment they reached home, their drunk Uncle welcomed them. It wasn't a very pleasing sight for Erika and Rey since every time their Uncle came home drunk, there was always mayhem to be expected. However, this day was going to be significant... mainly for Erika.**

**"Uncle Jin! Stop it!" A cry echoed throughout the small house they resided in. Erika was cooking the time when she heard it, but nevertheless, dropped everything she was doing and ran to the source.**

**"Uncle Jin, no!" Erika shouted as she tried to pry her Uncle's wrapped fingers around Rey's neck. **

**"SHUT UP! You have no right to tell me what to do! I let you in my home and this is what you repay me? Insolence and disrespect!" The drunk man left Rey's neck and slapped Erika hard in the face. As a result of that action, Erika lost balance and fell on the floor.**

**"SISTER!" **

**"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!" Erika watched in horror as Uncle Jin kicked Rey in the stomach. She got to her feet and pushed the elder man away with all her might. This didn't do any good... It only made their problem more complicated.**

**"YOU!" Without warning, a hand grabbed her collar and pushed her against the wall. It took quite a while for Erika to regain proper thought since the impact was quite great on her head. **

**"How dare you! Don't you have any respect!" Another hard slap across the face. **

**"Let go of her you hag! Ugly hag!" Rey began beating on his Uncle's back. His Uncle merely laughed at the futile effort of the child.**

**"This is what you deserve for disobeying me! Learn from it Erika!" Nothing could stop him from slamming Erika's head into a wooden cabinet. As Erika slid down to the floor, blood trickling down the side of her face, she couldn't help but wonder how it all resorted to this. How could her life have turned for the worst?**

**'Maybe... I was meant to be miserable... Maybe so...'**

**She was given little time to think as darkness overcame her for the moment. Or who knows? Maybe... it might be for eternity.**

**Outside, a black limo had parked up and one of its doors opened. A tall brunette came out and started walking towards the small house. Face void of emotions, no one knew what would happen next with the scene he was about to witness.**

_**Untitled by Simple Plan**_

_**How could this happen to me?**_

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**I've got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me...**_

**A/N: END! Hahaha... Was I good in this chapter? And well, there goes your next chapter! Hahaha... Alright, I;m getting addicted to laughing... Hahaha... Please... hahaha... PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I GO CRAZY!**

**Marik: I told you you shouldn't have tickled her so much.**

**Bakura: I thought it'd be fun.**

**Kaiba: Once again, let me state myself clear. You two are idiots.**


	4. For Once

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Erika, Rey, Uncle Jin and the shabby old house they live in… Teehee… : )**

**Chapter 4: For Once**

"**SISTER!" Rey ran up to his sister and shook her violently. "Come on, wake up…" Rey begged as tears ran down his young face. **

"**Sakiyano!" Kaiba knocked on the door thrice, expecting a quick answer. There was no immediate answer however, much to his annoyance. He knocked again and decided that if Erika wasn't going to get the door, she was fired before she could even start.**

"**SHUT UP KID!" Kaiba was quite taken aback by what he heard. What was that all about? Who was screaming at whom? **

'**Something must be wrong…' The tall brunette inferred. **

"**Help!" The door suddenly swung open and out came a small boy. Kaiba was even more shocked by this.**

'**This is Sakiyano's brother…'**

"**Come back here!" A large figure emerged from the shadows and grabbed onto Rey. Rey desperately held on to Kaiba, begging for help.**

"**Don't let him get me please! I beg of you Mister!" Rey pleaded.**

"**Shut it kid!" Uncle Jin continued to battle on with Rey. He was oblivious of the fist that was coming his way. In a flash of a second, Uncle Jin lost his consciousness and fell on the ground. **

**Brotherly instincts or whatever you may call it, Kaiba had no idea how come he suddenly punched the elder man in front of him. Rey let go of Kaiba and stared down at his now unconscious Uncle. Shock was visible in the child's eyes. **

"**Where's your sister?" Kaiba demanded of the small child. He'd had quite enough of these unexplainable events. **

"**Sister… Sister, she's bleeding!" Rey shouted. Panic, fear and concern were tracing Rey's features. Kaiba couldn't do anything for now—the only choice was to help Erika. **

"**Take me to where she is." Rey quickly led Kaiba to where his sister was. 'What have I gotten myself into now?' Kaiba shook his head in disbelief. **

**Kaiba was flooded by hundreds of emotions when he saw Erika lying in her own pool of blood. The scene in front of him very much reminded him of what Gozaburo Kaiba would do to him if he disobeyed his orders. The brunette pushed these emotions back into its pit, cursing under his breath how it had all come back to him.**

'**Stop thinking about that now Kaiba! Go and save Sakiyano before you lose her!' Kaiba hesitantly took Erika into his arms.**

'**Damn it. Of all the times to happen!' Kaiba thought as he slipped in his limo together with Rey. **

"**Roland, take me to the hospital, now!" **

"**Yes Master Kaiba."**

"**Sister… Don't leave… Please…" Rey whispered to the unconscious body that was next to him. Losing his sister would mean losing the world to him. He didn't know how he'd live without her. Rey couldn't even look at the probability of him being stuck in the orphanage. He only wanted to be with his sister and that was all he knew.**

"**Give me the name of that old man a while ago." Kaiba ordered Rey in an icy tone.**

"**J-Jin Sakiyano." Rey trembled in fear. What was Kaiba going to do with his Uncle?**

**Kaiba analyzed the situation and tried to think of what he was to do. After being able to organize his thoughts, he got his cell phone and dialed a certain number.**

"**Mr. Kaiba, it's nice to hear from you." A formal voice said from the other line.**

"**I need you to prison a certain Jin Sakiyano. He lives in 12 Grey Street, Hitch Village." Kaiba said with doubt. What the hell was he doing? How come he was suddenly interfering with someone's life?**

"**I understand sir. Under what account?"**

"**Physical abuse. I want it done as quickly as possible. That's it." Without warning, Kaiba ended the call and kept his cell phone in his pocket.**

**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

**The moment they reached the hospital, Erika was rushed in to the ICU. Rey was still crying and panicking, while Kaiba was calmly sitting down and waiting for the doctor.**

'**How come I… How come I helped her? Taking her to the hospital would be a reflex for any person, but calling the police to imprison their relative? What has gotten into me? How come I'm messing with somebody else's family affairs?'**

**Rey glanced at Kaiba for a while before coming to a realization. 'I haven't asked him his name yet! Oneesan said that was disrespect!' Rey could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This man who just helped his sister seemed scary and he couldn't find his courage anywhere.**

'**I just have to do this… I can do this… I can do this…' Rey meekly approached Kaiba. Rey's legs felt like marshmallows; all wobbly and shaky. He forced himself to speak and a few words did come out, thankfully.**

"**M-May I know your name Mister?" Kaiba looked at Rey. **

"**Seto Kaiba." Kaiba answered. The ice in his voice didn't help calm down poor Rey at all. To Rey, Kaiba was an enormous giant with a heart of stone and talking to him would mean risking your life. Since Rey was young, he was unaware of what Seto Kaiba had to make him feel so little in comparison to him.**

"**Are you her relatives?" A doctor finally came out after an hour. **

"**I'm her brother." Rey answered bravely. (A/N: Aw, he's really so innocent…)**

"**Your sister is going to be fine. We're going to transfer her to another room where she can rest for a while." The doctor smiled, ruffling Rey's hair at the same time.**

"**Thank you doctor." Rey said in great gratitude. **

'**She's fine. But wait, doesn't she have a financial problem? How is Sakiyano supposed to pay for her hospital bills when all she has is a little brother?'**

"**Mr. Kaiba, let's go and see sister after she's transferred. I bet she's going to be happy to see you!" A smile lit up Rey's face, replacing the once sad expression he wore. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. **

"**Come on! I'm sure she's going to be happy!" **

"**Big brother?" Kaiba turned around at that voice.**

"**Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Kaiba wondered.**

"**Roland told me you were here and… Rey!" Mokuba's eyes reflected extreme joy and excitement. The raven-haired boy ran to Rey and threw his arms around him. **

"**Mokuba, is this your brother? He's been very kind Mokuba! He helped my sister!" Rey said happily as he returned Mokuba's embrace.**

"**Is your sister fine now?" Mokuba asked Rey when they had settled down.**

"**She's being transferred to another room. I was asking your brother to come with me so when my sister wakes up, she'll be happy cause she saw him!" **

"**That sounds like a great idea! Come on big brother!" Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's hand and started walking.**

"**Mokuba,"**

"**Please big brother? Even for once, why don't you visit a friend of yours in a hospital?" Mokuba did his famous puppy face. Kaiba rolled his eyes and gave in.**

"**Alright. But let's make this short."**

"**Yipee!"**

**A/N: So from here, things lighten up a bit. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I wanna hug you all so badly! Wait, I can hug you all! (hugs everyone) Thanks! You're all so great! Please review again! Ow… I should stop shouting…**

**Yugi: You have tonsillitis, you should stop shouting. Besides, your fever isn't going down from 39. 5 yet!**

**Me: (sneezes) Thanks for informing me Yugi. Where are Bakura and Marik?**

**Yugi: They're buying you your medicine. Kaiba's paying for the hospital expenses.**

**Me: Wait… We're in the hospital? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yugi: Calm down!**

**Me: Please review… before I die in this hospital! I hate hospitals! (sniffs)**


	5. The First Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Erika, Ray, Uncle Jin(the bastard, old geezer) and their shabby old house which is about to break down thanks to Kaiba's help!

Kaiba: I didn't help anyone. I had to bring down that old house so that that Uncle Jin of Erika would not have a home to come back to and just rot in jail.

Me: O.O… Kaiba's in love with—

Kaiba: SHUT UP!

Me: Eeep! Here goes Chapter 5! AHHHH!

Chapter 5: The First Ray of Hope

"_Sister, why does Uncle Jin always hurt us?" Ray asked, his big black, innocent eyes turning to his sister. Erika breathed in as she tried to find an answer to Ray's question._

"_I don't know Ray. I don't know." Erika replied sadly. She had no answer to this because she also was searching for the answer. Their Uncle's alcoholism might be a tentative answer, but Ray wouldn't understand it yet._

"_I wish he would stop."_

_Erika looked at Ray, tears filling her brown eyes. That one statement released by her younger brother connected with Erika's own wishes—her own false hopes. Erika couldn't help but wrap her arms around Ray and cry quietly._

"_Sister?"_

"_I'm sorry Ray… I'm really sorry. I didn't want all of this to happen. I want the best for you… But look at us now… I'm the worst sister in the world." She blamed herself. She blamed herself for what was happening right now. All the sadness and pain that they felt was all due to her stupidity; that was what she thought._

"_No sister. Don't be sorry. I'll live… As long as I have you."_

_Erika tightened her embrace as her tears flowed like the rivers. Ray had been her source of strength and she didn't know what would happen if she lost him. Nothing was more important than Ray right now, which is why she had to be strong._

"Sister, wake up…" Ray said as he shook his sister's hand. Ray wanted to see her brown eyes open again; he wanted to see her kind smile another time.

Erika heard a soft, gentle voice call her from her slumber. Slowly but surely, her brown eyes opened to look at the one who called her. Ray's black eyes lit up with joy the moment Erika opened her eyes.

"SISTER!" Ray practically jumped on Erika and snuggled into her warm, caressing arms. Erika placed a loving arm on Ray's head and smiled. Happiness resonated throughout the room at the reunion of the two. Ray was thankful that his sister was saved and Erika was, well, just happy at the sight of Ray smiling.

However, their happiness was short lived because a brunette rudely interrupted them. (A/N: duh… Kaiba doesn't like dramas!) Erika looked up and saw Kaiba with an annoyed look on his face.

"K-Kaiba?"

"What? Has your concussion affected your eyesight Sakiyano?"

"N-No, but what—"

"He saved you sister! He helped you!" Ray said cheerfully. Erika was even more confused. How had he known her address? Why would he be there in the first place?

Just then, her consciousness kicked in—hard.

'You APPLIED for a JOB remember? You got ACCEPTED by KAIBA as a BABYSITTER and you were SUPPOSED to start at 6:00 and end at 9:00!' Erika's eyes widened at that recall. She hasn't even started yet and now she's SURELY fired!

"Kaiba, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, please give me another chance—" Erika began to beg but was quickly cut off by the arrogant CEO.

"Two things Sakiyano. First, I don't like people who BEG. Second, instead of me paying you for your job, you will work to pay for your debts. Get out of here as soon as you can, _or else._" The tone of Kaiba's voice made Erika freeze in action.

"Thanks—"

"Hmph. Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba opened the door and slammed it behind him, rolling his eyes in the process. He hated weak people; he hated people like Erika Sakiyano. If it weren't for Mokuba, he wouldn't have reconsidered her in the first place.

'Tch, I really should learn how to ignore my brother. I can't stay like this.' He thought as he walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Bye Ray, bye Erika. I hope you get well soon Erika." Mokuba said with a big smile on his adorable face. He was definitely the opposite of Kaiba—only God knows why.

"Bye Mokuba. Please thank your brother for me." Erika smiled back at the small, raven-haired kid.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mokuba waved them goodbye and ran after his older brother.

"Big brother! Wait!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs. Kaiba heard and waited for his brother to reach his side and calm down.

"Come on. I have appointments to keep." Kaiba's face was void of emotion as he and Mokuba walked towards their limousine.

"Thanks big brother." The younger one said to Kaiba during the ride home.

"That will be the last time. You can't just trust anybody Mokuba." Kaiba knew what he was saying. Trusting someone may not be a burden at first, but it will show its true colors sometime. It will soon become a liability for you and there will be no turning back once the damage has been done.

"I know they're good people. Ray was very kind to me." Mokuba though, was not one to give up. He strongly believed in the need to trust people. He knew that his big brother only needed someone he could trust… a friend, in other words.

But no, Kaiba didn't need any friends nor had he any time for them. He was a CEO and he had LOTS of appointments to attend to. Mokuba was sick of this excuse, even though he didn't really show it. He wanted to see Kaiba smile sincerely for once; even just for once.

Mokuba slumped in his seat and sighed. His brother was hopeless. Nothing could ever change his brother's doubt in friendship and all that stuff. Kaiba noticed the sad look in his younger brother's eyes, but ignored it nonetheless.

"See you later big brother." Mokuba said before entering their house. Kaiba merely nodded and went back in the limo again. Mokuba sadly entered the house with tears brimming in his eyes.

'You're so lucky Ray… I won't let harm befall you and you sister again. Promise.' Mokuba said to himself as he slumped his way up to his room.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Ray… How did you get Kaiba to help you?" Erika inquired.

"Well… I don't know. I just screamed and screamed for his help. He actually was a nice guy sis." Erika smiled at Ray's sentence.

"He is. I know."

Somewhere in Erika's heart, she knew that Kaiba had a sensitive side to him; he was just not ready to show it yet. In her opinion, everyone had a heart, there was no such thing as a heartless person—that was what made her so exceptional amongst all girls.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

'Erika Sakiyano… Don't get all comfy with me… Or else you'll regret it… GREATLY.' Kaiba's eyes were colder than ever as he passed by Domino Hospital on his way to KaibaCorp.

A/N: Okay! There goes Chapter 5! Here's the deal, 'kay? I won't put up the next chapter unless… five people review! Cause I feel so darn tired with school and if no one reviews, what's the use of writing this, right? Oh yeah, thanks to Silver Fantasy for reminding me of my 'responsibility'. Teehee…

Kaiba: You're always so irresponsible.

Me: Well, sorry Mr. Perfect! I'm just an average student trying to cope with high school and its burdens!

Kaiba: I own a company and go to school. What about you? You only GO to school.

Me: (rolls eyes) Where's Mokuba when you need him?

Kaiba: You will NEVER get your hands on Mokuba.

Me: Come on Seto, it's just a friendly hug… (puppy pout)

Kaiba: Argh! Fine! I'll send Asano over. Just… STOP!

Me: Yipee! (does victory dance) Please review!


	6. Bills, Conditions and Arrangements

A/N: Hi! Has anyone been waiting? Er, if there still are people who are waiting, I wanna apologize deeply for not updating THIS LONG. I think you can all share the same experience wherein your inspirations drain out because of the so many bad things happening around you. Well, a lot of things have been happening to me, causing me to grow depressed and frustrated, but here I am now! Back to make you happy (hopefully) by updating this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. But I own Erika, Rey, and the fragments of the shabby old house that Kaiba destroyed! Haha!

Kaiba: Wasting time… (taps foot impatiently)

Me: Oh, right! Here's the story!

Bills, Conditions, and Arrangements

"Hello, Erika."

A tall, raven-haired figure stepped into Erika's room, causing Erika's eyes to widen. She was not expecting any visitors at all, especially HIM. How would he know that she was here? Did Kaiba tell him? But if Kaiba did tell him, then why? These questions stirred in Erika's mind as she tried to sit up, and succeeded. Her hazel brown eyes met with his teal ones, and a breeze of reassurance seemingly enveloped around her.

"S-Sir Yohiko? H-How did you find out? A-And why did you come?"

Yohiko smiled—he had expected her beforehand to ask that. Of course, it would be a common sense question, since it was practically eight thirty in the evening, and people would be resting at that hour, but here he was, standing by her bedside, smiling warmly at her pale figure.

"Kaiba informed me. It would seem you two are… getting along?"

Erika shook her head, breaking the eye contact she had established with her teacher. Looking down, she noticed that she was trembling. 'It is cold… Or am I just nervous? But if I'm nervous, why? Oh, so many questions… The air conditioner would be the culprit behind this. I mean, I am wearing very thin pieces of clothing…'

"At least he found you. If not, who knows what could happen? Your Uncle would have gotten your brother too… And he seems so young." Yohiko commented, glancing at the figure sleeping beside Erika. Right after Mokuba had left, Rey had fallen asleep beside her. Erika really didn't mind—Rey didn't usually toss around in bed.

"He's thirteen. He just looks young, because he's innocent." Erika lovingly ran a hand through Rey's hair, occasionally running her fingers over his flushed cheeks. It was evident that there was a strong bond between her and Rey; you could see it in the way Erika touched him. She touched him as if he was something delicate; something that would break at the first touch.

"Does he have a place to stay with? I could take him back home with me, while you're here." Yohiko placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look up at him. His eyes were to be trusted, and Erika knew her teacher was a good person; however, she didn't want to bother him. He was a teacher. A teacher had to prepare lesson plans, check papers and create tests. In short, he was a busy person. To add taking care of Rey to his list didn't seem practical.

"You're a busy man, Sir Yohiko. Rey might just burden you and hinder you from work. I don't want that to happen."

Yohiko's hand transferred to Erika's head, and he ruffled her hair slightly. As a student, Erika was always thoughtful; she was what you would call 'almost too good to be true', except for the fact that she had financial problems. If you gave her money and the house to match with, she would be the perfect woman in the world, but sadly, she was poor.

Hopefully that would change.

"Of course not Erika. It would be nice to have a kid around. Rey could help me organize a few files. Besides, I need someone to lighten me up. I'm getting old with my lack of smiling and laughing."

Erika couldn't hide her smile. If that were how her teacher would put it, then why not? Rey and he could get to know each other and be good friends. 'Sir Yohiko is an agreeable person after all… He's been there for me all the time. Rey will enjoy his company, I'm sure.'

"Alright then, Sir Yohiko. But if Rey begins to bother you, just tell me." Yohiko nodded, and Erika took her hand off Rey's forehead. 'At least I can rest, knowing that Rey is in good hands… Thank God for Sir Yohiko.' With her permission, Yohiko took Rey into his arms and carried him like a father would carry his own baby—gently and affectionately.

"Thank you, Sir Yohiko. I'm very thankful to have a teacher like you."

"Well, I'm lucky to have a student like you. So, I guess I have to go. I don't want to drive home late, and I don't want to tire you. Have a good night's sleep, alright? Get well soon." With a soft kiss on Erika's forehead as a night-ender, the gentle teacher left the room. Not expecting any more visitors, Erika adjusted her blankets and lied down, feeling deep slumber pulling on her eyelids.

"Get up Sakiyano."

The raven-haired girl jolt up, immediately turning to face the person that had come in. Though she wanted to speak, Erika found that she couldn't—her jaw just kept opening and closing without a single sound. 'I feel like every time he comes in, my voice seems to fade away… Find your voice Erika! You're looking like a fool!'

"I've come here to set down conditions."

Seto Kaiba sat down on the chair beside Erika's bed, crossing his arms and legs once he was settled. He looked really arrogant, but that was to be expected of a young CEO like him. Kaiba had everything, and he seemingly also had the right to brag about it. People practically threw themselves at his feet, which she really couldn't understand, but Erika felt that that gave him enough right to act arrogant and all mighty.

"You will work as Mokuba's babysitter once you are discharged from the hospital. You will work until you pay off your debt, and then salary comes naturally after you've worked sufficiently to pay your debt. No objections—I decide."

"Y-Yes Kaiba."

Of course, it was apparent to Erika that she had no say in this anymore. Kaiba brought her here, paid for her hospital expenses, and was actually kind enough to let her prove that she could still do the job, so basically, protests had no place in a situation like this.

"Good."

The cold-hearted brunette stood up and was about to leave the room, when suddenly, he remembered something. 'Where is her brother? I remember distinctly well that she is orphaned… A friend must have taken custody of him. Which reminds me, she has no home. If she is discharged, Sakiyano will have no place to stay. She has no money, and she cannot rent an apartment. Argh. Why am I even thinking about her welfare? I don't and I shouldn't care.'

"Thank you, Kaiba, for giving me this chance… and dropping by, of course. Send my regards to Mokuba… Good night."

Kaiba had the strong urge to glance over his shoulder to look at Erika, but a part of him detested the idea, so he stood in place. His hand still fixed upon the knob, Kaiba wondered if he should ask Erika about her home, or lack thereof. Her Uncle's property was closed down since the land wasn't paid fully, so living there wasn't an option. Besides, the shabby old house would be demolished soon—a small store would replace it.

"While you're homeless, you and your brother will reside with us. Your work is doubled; you will have to work around the house and cook the basic meals whenever Mokuba and I are around."

Erika nearly gasped at Kaiba's suggestion, but placed a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from doing so. If anything, being a babysitter for Mokuba KAIBA was prestigious enough, but actually living in his house? 'Why is Kaiba being so nice? He knows I can't pay him back… Is he doing this out of pity, or is there really a kind soul beneath that cold exterior of his?'

"Don't question my actions. Get out of this hospital."

With that statement as a last impression, Kaiba slammed the door shut, causing Erika to cringe a little. 'Now THAT was the Kaiba I knew… I probably should just sleep this off. This might be a good dream that I'll soon snap out of… Although, it would be nice if this were reality… I'd have no problems to deal with for the moment; all I have to worry about is taking care of the Kaiba household…' A smile marked her face as she lied back down on the bed.

'Thank you Kaiba. Don't worry; I won't do anything to disappoint you.'

A/N: So, how was it? Like my change in writing? I know the previous font was terrible, and I apologize for that! Now I know how hard it is to read bold letters. Sorry if Kaiba was a little OOC here. Well, of course he had to explain why she had to sleep in his house! And no, nothing queer is going to happen between them, so no perverted thoughts! Have a clear head, like Ryou here!

Ryou: Hi… (blushes)

Me: Aw, isn't that adorable! Come here, Ryou! Let's tell them to review together!

Ryou and Me: Please review! (laughs right after and then walks out of the room to share a drink or two)


	7. Mokuba's New Mission: Operation GEKT

A/N: Here you go! The next chapter! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm sorry if I didn't update sooner—the freaking computer was jammed! Argh, do you know how irritating it was? I'm just thankful my other story was updated before the computer went haywire. Right now, I'm at a net café, so I'm really trying to do this fast. Anyways, here it is!

Mokuba's New Mission: Operation G.E.K.T.

"So Miss Erika is staying here? Cool!"

A hyperactive Mokuba asked as jumped up and down on the prestigious red couch. Of course he was excited—who wouldn't be? The two were almost always alone in the mansion—well, save for the maids—and it really got boring every once in a while. Besides, Rey was going to be there, so now he had a playmate, and a sister to go with that too!

"She's your babysitter. Don't call her 'miss'. She doesn't deserve such a title." Kaiba said arrogantly, trying hard to ignore his jumping brother. It was giving him a headache just listening to him, what more seeing him bouncing up and down? 'Sometimes I wish he would be serious sometimes. He never listens to me when I tell him not to be so trusting…'

"But that's rude, big brother!"

"For someone as mediocre and submissive as her, it isn't."

With that, Kaiba walked through the open living room doors, leaving Mokuba alone in the living room. As soon as the brunette left, Mokuba stopped jumping, and sat down on the couch. 'Hm… He actually took the time to use two adjectives on Miss Erika… Could that mean something?' The small teen rubbed his chin as he thought up of possibilities between Erika and his brother.

'Well, we'll find out soon!'

(skip)

"Please do take your medication, Miss Sakiyano. And it would help if you don't move around much." Erika nodded, taking the prescription that the doctor was handing her. It had only been two days since she was taken in, and her doctor wasn't at all approving of her decision to leave, but she was in condition; Erika only needed rest every now and then.

"I will, doctor. Thank you very much."

To say that Erika was happy to get out of the hospital would be too much of an understatement. Actually, she was delighted, excited, and energized all mixed together—as to why, she wasn't really sure, but that was what she felt. 'Oh, that's right… My aunt died giving birth in the hospital, and the baby also died in the hospital… I guess that's why, but… I'm not really sure.'

Just then, the door opened, and in came a brunette familiar to all. Who wouldn't recognize him? Brown, chestnut hair, cold, icy blue eyes, and that intimidating posture were all owned by none other than Seto Kaiba himself; the youngest CEO, and most efficient and that, and of course, the iciest Ice King of his age. No one could compare to him.

Simply no one.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, we were just talking. Miss Sakiyano is ready to go." The doctor turned to Erika, who was staring at the floor the whole time. "I'll be on my way, Miss Sakiyano. Please take care of yourself." That said, he excused himself from the room, allowing Kaiba and Erika the privacy they needed.

"Stop staring, and hurry up. I'll leave you."

Kaiba wheeled around and left the room, with Erika close behind him. There was nothing he wanted to ask her, and it was obvious she didn't want to ask him about anything, so the two kept their silence all the way. Apparently, Kaiba enjoyed the silence that they were keeping, but he'd never let that show. Besides, that was such a shallow point to dwell on—well, to him.

Erika, on the other hand, was quite worried about a lot of things. One: her items that were left behind in their previous home, two: the first thing she would do when she got there, and the most important of all, three: Rey. 'I don't really want to ask him about it, but if I don't, he might think I'm stupid for not knowing what to do when we get there… So which is which, Erika? Think, think, think!'

So caught up in her thoughts was Erika, that she didn't notice that Kaiba had come to a stop. At the pace he and she were going, it would cause a rough collision between them—and it did. Well, not really that much, but it was enough to make Erika stagger back a few steps and Kaiba to turn around and glare at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Erika quickly apologized, looking down to ignore his gaze.

"Hm. Get in."

Erika momentarily stared at Kaiba, and then at what he was holding open for her—the car door. 'That's… unexpected… but, whatever…' Hurriedly, she slipped inside the limo and sat down. Kaiba soon followed, and she moved a little bit away from him. 'Can't be too near… That might make him angry at me, but if I go too far, then… Oh, stop yourself Erika.'

"Once we arrive at the mansion, Mokuba will be your guide. Any questions you have, address him, and not me. I'm busy."

"Yes Kaiba." Erika nodded. That was all she needed for now. Truth be told, she was relieved that she didn't have to ask him—it would be such a great leap that she wasn't really ready to take. 'And I don't want to talk to him… not after _that_. Argh… How could I be so stupid? Why wasn't I looking? Now he's got so many points against me…'

'Stupid girl… That scholarship she earned must have been a fraud. They might be just taking pity on her, so they gave her that 50 scholarship. Schools. Disgusting. Yet I don't know why I bother myself with her and school… I don't really care at all, and I shouldn't start caring right now. She's all based on mediocrity—something I don't really admire.' Actually, mediocrity was something Kaiba _loathed, _and with that in the way, would they get along? The plausible answer was no, but then again, Kaiba didn't know.

Everything was possible with Mokuba around.

(skip)

"Welcome to our home!"

A vivacious, young kid leapt into the arms of a baffled Erika Sakiyano. The moment she set foot in the house, Erika couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of her. To be honest, she was already astounded from the view she saw outside, but the inside was really what blew her away. Nearly everything was made of marble, and if the material wasn't marble, it would be constructed of polished wood. There were only a few decorations, which were more or less, the achievements of Kaiba, but the impact of the furniture alone was enough to amaze her, so she wasn't really complaining.

"I…"

"You don't have to say a word. I'm Mokuba, but you already knew that. Anyways, where would you like to go first? The kitchen, the dining room, the gaming room, the music room, your room, the garden, the swimming pool, or the library?"

"Um… Do I really have to pick?" Erika looked down at the boy who was currently attached to her waist. 'He's really warm, unlike Kaiba… but I can only assume why. Of course, when times are hard, the elder sibling has to be strong in order to set an example for the younger sibling… Kaiba must have been quite a martyr before… for Mokuba.'

"No, not really. Hey, why don't we visit your room first? You might want to see your new clothes!"

"New… clothes?" Before Erika could inquire further, Mokuba dragged her to the elevator and pushed her in. Silently, she watched Mokuba press the '5' button. 'He's so jolly, like Rey… Rey inspires me a lot, so I guess… you're Kaiba's little inspiration…' She smiled at the thought of Kaiba working all day and night just for the one he called brother. It was quite a pleasant thought, actually, how the coldest man in the world could have a cute, little brother at home who was ready to hug him the moment he came home. 'It would explain all the success—'

"Fifth floor! Hurry, Miss Erika!"

Mokuba grabbed Erika's hand, leading her out of the elevator and only stopping when they were in front of a pair of wooden white doors that had golden handles. She looked around and noticed that there were a lot of other doors on that floor, but that it still looked so spacious, causing Erika to wonder, 'How many other rooms are there in this mansion?'

"I'm opening it at 1, 2, 3!"

Golden handles were turned, and a pair of doors opened, revealing a room all draped in white and baby blue—Erika's favorite colors. The floor, which was a shiny marble, was so clear that you could almost see your reflection on it. The bed, which was a four-poster, had baby blue and white curtains draped around it. The bed sheets and pillows were also a baby blue, just like the curtains by the window. The pillow patio, which was beside the window, was filled with blue and white pillows all shaped as squares. There was a dresser beside the bed, and across the dresser was a white door. On the opposite side of the bed, there too was a door, and like the other one, it was also white.

"Do you like it?"

"I… Oh, Mokuba, I love it!" Much to Mokuba's surprise, Erika fell on her knees and hugged him tight. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she felt like holding him right now as a sign of her gratitude. Erika had never, ever seen a room as grand as this—yes, she had a big room back when their parents were alive, but it wasn't as beautiful as this one. Seeing this room made her remember her parents, but it also reminded her of how lucky she was to be given this opportunity.

"M-Miss Erika?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," she released him, "I was just so happy. As I said, I love the room."

"B-But you're crying…" Mokuba stated sadly, wiping away the tears that fell down Erika's cheeks. As a child, he used to cry because they were always bullied. Now that he was respected and assured of security, Mokuba didn't want to see others cry. It was just a painful sight, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself otherwise. After all, he was just a kid; he wouldn't know how to perfectly control his emotions.

"No, Mokuba. It's fine," Erika smiled, holding both his hands tight. "I'm just overwhelmed. I mean, it's been so long since I've seen a room like this, and… it just brings back so many memories." Her eyes scanned the room, and Mokuba noticed that there was indeed a look of longing in her blue eyes. It was evident that she was hiding something painful, and then and there, when the last tear trickled down her cheek, he decided that he would find out what she was hiding.

He would know what she hid behind that kind smile.

(skip)

"Sakiyano,"

"Yes Kaiba?"

"Mokuba."

"Oh," Erika glanced over her shoulder and smiled. It was three hours after he had given her the tour of the house, and Mokuba was tired, so she decided to woo him to sleep by sitting on the couch with his head on her lap and telling him stories of her childhood. She kept on stroking his hair, at the same time speaking in a sing-song voice that it was nearly a song. He eventually fell asleep on her lap, and she had to be careful not to wake him up when the phone rang.

"He's asleep. I hope that isn't bad."

"I'll be late, so I won't eat dinner with him. Your brother will be sent to the house later on. That's all."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Hm." He hung up, and she couldn't be any sadder for Mokuba. 'Although Kaiba cares a lot for Mokuba, he's always away from him… I bet Mokuba's alone during dinner most of the time… Kaiba's terribly busy—he rarely even comes to school. But it would be so nice if Kaiba realizes that time with Mokuba is more important than work… If Kaiba isn't careful, Mokuba will turn cold and distant… Hopefully that isn't going to happen.'

'But on a lighter note, Mokuba will have Rey to play around with… Which reminds me, I have to make sure the food's cooked when Mokuba wakes up.' Quietly, Erika made her way to the kitchen, where she met up with one maid who was seemingly in her fifties.

"Oh, hello, Miss Erika. What may I do for you?"

Erika was surprised at the respect and formality she was getting. Obviously, this wasn't Kaiba's job, so… Mokuba did it. 'He had to be the one. Mokuba's such a sweet kid.' "I'm fine… Please, just call me Erika." Smiling, she made her way to the island counter, trying to catch a look of the ingredients the maid was preparing. 'Wait…I don't even know what those things are!'

Sure, Erika could cook, but not the things that rich people would come up with. She could cook a few things, like stir fry, ramen, dumplings and the basics, but she was oblivious of other things. 'And I have to take care of the household… For goodness sakes… I should buy a cookbook soon, otherwise Kaiba's really going to fire me the first time he sees a whip of my cooking.'

"Um… What's for dinner?"

"Let's see… Oh, according to the schedule, we're gong to prepare Sauerkraut Alsatian Style." (A/N: I didn't make that up. Look it up in the internet or something… It's something about spareribs… Hehe.)

"O-Oh," Erika had to force a smile at that. What the hell was a Sauerkraut Alsatian Style? 'I have got to ask about this… Or better yet, I should learn about it. Wait, I haven't even asked the maid's name yet… How stupid of me.' "Excuse me, madam, but… I really haven't asked for your name yet."

The fifty-year-old-woman smiled gently. "Don't call me madam. My name is Sophia, and you can call me that. Besides, you asked me to call you Erika, so I should return the favor." Erika nodded, the smile on her face never faltering. But the moment she turned around to head back for the living room, an expression of worry took over her face. 'What if I'm not good enough for this? I owe Kaiba a lot, and… Oh goodness… I can't think like this. Mr. Yohiko always said that thinking negatively will only further degrade one's performance—'

"SISTER!"

Erika nearly jumped at the shrill sound that echoed throughout the whole mansion. 'What was that—oh, Rey! He's going to wake up Mokuba, and…' Hurriedly, Erika headed for the door, where indeed she found her little brother Rey, looking lost and utterly confused—besides looking completely amazed and taken aback.

"Sister—"

"Rey, be quiet, Mokuba's sleeping!" Erika knelt in front of her brother, sealing his lips with her index finger. It wasn't that she was mad; she just didn't want Mokuba to wake up. The kid was tired, and if he woke up, he'd just play with Rey, which would tire him even further, and which would also anger the man Erika was working for—Seto Kaiba.

"Alright, I'll take you upstairs to our room, where we'll talk. Just be quiet, okay?" Rey nodded, although suspicious as to how his sister was acting. In silence, the two walked over to the elevator and climbed up to the 5th floor—the only time they did talk was when they had reached the room and locked its doors.

"THIS ROOM IS COOL!"

Rey cried out, bouncing up and down on the bed. 'I haven't seen a room like this since mom and dad died! Wow, this is so neat! It's all blue! And I get to share it with my sister too! Plus the house is big! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!' The little boy bounced on, ignoring the fact that it wasn't really his house that they were residing in.

Erika, on the other hand, was quite happy by how her brother was reacting. Of course, she had seen her brother ecstatic before, but now was different. He was actually grinning, enjoying himself; Rey was actually doing what any other kid would do: have fun. 'I regret taking that away from him… Moving in with Uncle Jin was a bad decision, but I had no choice back then…' A frown soon began to form on her lit up face, but this went by unnoticed by the little kid in the room. 'If we didn't move in, Rey and I would be at the streets, begging… and he wouldn't have gotten his education either.'

Subconsciously, Erika hugged herself, feeling her insecurities come over her again. 'None of this would have happened if… mom and dad hadn't died… If I didn't decide to go to that little 'Waterworks Show', they would still be alive, Rey would've enjoyed life forever… not just on certain periods, but forever… If it weren't for me, Rey wouldn't have to go under these difficult periods…' Tears began to cloud her vision, but she kept on reminiscing. 'He wouldn't have had to suffer… If it weren't for me, then…'

'Life wouldn't have been as miserable.'

(skip)

"Alright, both of you, stop it…" Erika called out at the two boys running around the room. It was nearly nine, and it was supposed to be both their bed times, but the two were still hyperactive as ever. She had tried to warn them about running after eating a meal and how it was bad for you, but the two just seemed immune to that type of problem—lucky them.

"But sister," Rey complained, falling right beside his sister, who was seated on the couch, "we want to play more…" Another presence made itself known, and this time, it was Mokuba who fell on the other side of Erika. "Rey's right, Miss Erika… Please?" The two tried to work up a puppy pout, but Erika had none of it. Yes, it was utterly cute, but a job was a job, and bedtime was bedtime.

"Nope, that's not working on me. Come on, you two. Time to go to bed." She urged the two off the couch, and they proceeded to the elevator. 'I wonder what time Kaiba's going home… I bet he'll be hungry by then… I should wait for him, so he can eat… I wouldn't want to bother Sophia, because she needs the rest… Alright, I'm staying up.'

"Go to the room Rey. I'll just take Mokuba to his." Rey nodded, waved Mokuba goodbye, and then ran off to their room. Once she was sure he was inside, Erika wheeled around and accompanied Mokuba to his room. Mokuba's room was pretty much like Erika's, only his was more filled with duel monsters stuffed toys; most of them, were of course, replicas of the Blue Eyes White Dragon—but Erika didn't know that, she just knew that they were dragons.

"Rey's fun to be with," Mokuba remarked as he got comfortable into his bed. Erika smiled, tucking in Mokuba like she would Rey. Already, she was comfortable with him, because he was so easy to get along with. He wasn't bossy, nor was he spoiled or stuck-up, he was just a kid who wanted to play and have fun.

"Well, you two can play all you want this weekend. For now, it's bedtime."

"Mhm!" Mokuba nodded and began to close his eyes, letting himself feel the tiredness he was supposed to feel. After all, he did play non-stop with Rey. He did a lot of running around, and also a lot of shouting. Who wouldn't be tired? 'But he's a kid, so it's natural to have overwhelming energy… And it's also good for him.'

"Good night, Mokuba." Erika kissed the little boy's forehead, making sure that the action wouldn't wake him up. When he didn't move, she smiled, and then walked out of the room right after switching off the lights. 'Just like Rey…'

"Rey, you still awake, little dude?"

No answer. 'So my little bro's asleep.' Quietly, she made her way to the bed, and found her suspicions correct. Seeing that he was curled up and slightly shivering, Erika gently covered him with the blanket. 'Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite… It's what mom always used to say, right Rey?...oh, right, I still have to wait up for Kaiba… He might be late, so I guess I should grab a book…' Erika glanced at the small bookshelf that was situated under the pillow patio and realized that they were all educational books. 'A book in Calculus would help me right now… I've missed a lot by now.' She got the thick, hard-bound book and tiptoed her way out of the room.

(skip)

"So x raised to the power of two, plus the—"

A pair of large, wooden doors opened, cutting Erika short of her statement. Glancing at the entrance doors, Erika realized that Seto Kaiba, her boss, had just come in, looking very frustrated and angry. Quickly, she set aside her work and approached him, silently hoping that he wasn't going to take out his frustrations on her.

"Good evening Kaiba—"

"Mokuba."

"Oh, right… He fell asleep two hours ago… Um, would you like dinner? I could heat the food a while ago—"

"Save it," Kaiba pushed her aside, taking none of what she was offering, "I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me." The arrogant CEO walked on, and Erika had to try her best not to feel rejection. 'He'll be like this forever, so I should know how to handle myself around him… I can't be too emotional, because he's just like that. He'll always be…'

"Kaiba, how about coffee…" Too late. Kaiba had already closed the elevator doors. 'Well, I'll just make him coffee whether or not he'll take it… I have to at least do something for him.' The raven-haired female went to the kitchen, where she prepared Kaiba's coffee—with a small conflict, of course. Erika wasn't sure whether Kaiba wanted it pure, so she had to decide, and she decided to put a half teaspoon of sugar into the mixture. 'Hopefully it won't be so bitter or sweet…' She thought as she made her way to the fifth floor, specifically to Kaiba's office.

Kaiba, on the other hand, wasn't as cheerful. Well, he isn't at all cheerful, but he's seen better days. Today, his rival, Sekio Yakushi, released a new prototype that was derived from the Duel Disk 2000, only much, much better in a way. Their new Duel Disk now included a field, an information-storing computer, and also a built-in library about Duel Monster Cards. Originally, that was Kaiba's plan, but somehow, information leaked out, and the Yakushi Enterprise released the prototype first. Because of that, he fired a LOT of workers, most of which came from his research department.

'They didn't know where their loyalties lay… Now I'll have to find replacements… I'm sure Roland can provide me many… Damn the people in this world, and twice damn the Yakushi Enterprise. I have to develop a new system now, when I already had one in my hands…' Angrily, he slammed his fists on his desk, not caring if he awakened a certain person inside the mansion.

'Imbeciles—'

"Kaiba, I brought you coffee… I thought it might help."

'Tch, Sakiyano… I forgot that that woman now looked after my brother… Tch, what right does she have to think? I only pay her to do her job—she doesn't have to look after me. What am I to her, a baby?...but either ways, the coffee would help me stay up.'

"Come in." Gingerly, Erika opened the door and stepped inside the CEO's office. At first, she was amazed by the area of the room, but then she realized—Kaiba also brought his work home. 'So he comes home, but only to work? I should've expected as much.' Eyes trained on the cup she was holding, Erika placed the cup on the brunette's desk, and then backed away slightly. Kaiba rolled his eyes at her meek behavior.

"You may go." Erika nodded and turned around, but suddenly remembered something, so she wheeled around again. Kaiba raised a brow at this, but said nothing. He actually wanted to hear what a mediocre person like her would want to say. Besides, if it were stupid, he could take out his anger on her—which was most likely to happen, Kaiba thought casually.

"Um, I… I would like to… thank you for the room. I mean, it was perfect… Rey loved it, and he really likes the color… Thanks a lot." As he expected, Erika bowed down, but there was actually something different about this one circumstance—he was thanking her, not apologizing. Usually, people would only bow to apologize, not to thank him. 'Whatever. She's still weak.'

"Mokuba was responsible for that. I wouldn't waste my time on something as useless as that," was his cold reply. He could really care less. When he told Mokuba that Erika was coming, the little kid was ecstatic and volunteered to decorate the room for her, so he let him. He just didn't care at all. After all, she was just a nanny, nothing more.

"But… I would like to thank you still. I promise… I'll try my best to do what you asked me."

"I didn't ask you, I ordered you. I pay you to do your job. Now, leave." Despite the harshness of the command, Erika managed to smile and nod at Kaiba. Whoever said that words couldn't bring a person down was wrong. Erika could take her Uncle's beatings, but an insult like that was far more unbearable—she just wouldn't show it.

"Good night then, Kaiba."

"Hm."

Erika left the room, completely oblivious of the fact that someone had just listened to their conversation. 'Miss Erika is too submissive… I should teach her how to stand up to big brother, otherwise their relationship won't work… Big brother needs someone who can hold him down, and… I just know that Erika's perfect for him… but a lesson has to be taught first…'

'Alright Mokuba, time for Operation G.E.K.T.'

(end)

A/N: I know, quite long. It was more of like a filler, ne? Don't worry, the pace will quicken after this, I promise. I just wanted you to see the relationship that's been established in the mansion. The next chapter is coming up the next week!

Yami: Em, it's time for your declamation practice!

Me: W-What! I'm not prepared yet!

Yami: Come on, Marik and Bakura are waiting!

Me: N-NO! HELP ME! (gets dragged out of the room by Yami)

Ryou: Heehee. (blushes) Em is going to join this contest, and Yami promised to help her out. Anyways, please review! Please, please, please!


	8. Shortlived Dream

A/N: Wopteedoo! Haha. I'm feeling very happy today, so I decided to update earlier. Thanks to all those who reviewed—your comments are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… But I dream! (grins) By the way, this disclaimer also works for the previous chapter. I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer there. Sorry!

Kaiba: Time…

Me: Right! Presenting, Chapter eight!

Short-lived Dream

"Good morning Miss Erika!"

A very, very happy Mokuba greeted the raven-haired beauty that served him his breakfast. Erika merely smiled and ruffled the little kid's hair, and then went back into the kitchen to retrieve more food for everyone else in the house. This morning, she had prepared waffles, and she included Kaiba in the counting. Of course, Erika still wasn't aware that the CEO rarely ate breakfast—she was about to learn that the hard way.

"I'll be late tonight. Don't wait for me," was the statement Erika heard when she returned to the dining room. She paused to look at Kaiba, who was holding the daily newspaper and his briefcase. Kaiba, having the feeling that he was being watched, averted his gaze from Mokuba to the only female standing in the room: Erika.

"Coffee," he stated calmly, not ready to destroy his morning.

"A-Aren't you eating breakfast? I prepared waffles—"

"I said coffee, so stop asking. Give me my coffee." Mokuba glanced at Kaiba, and then at Erika, and then back again at Kaiba. 'This is not going to be good…' The little boy thought, staring at his brother's miffed expression. Deciding to interfere, Mokuba quickly got up from his seat and ran to embrace Kaiba's waist. This confused the brunette, but Erika got the hint, so she hurriedly went to the kitchen to prepare Kaiba's coffee.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Nothing. I just want to ask—will you be free on Saturday?" Kaiba paused to think of his schedule. Because of the outbreak of the new Duel Disks, he was quite busy trying to program a new and better project, so he would probably be working on non-stop on Friday, Saturday and Sunday—but wait, wasn't it Mokuba's birthday on Saturday?

"Yes. Where do you want to go?"

"I still haven't thought about it yet… But I'll let you know! Thanks big brother!" Mokuba released him, hoping that he had given enough time for Erika to brew coffee—and to his relief, she did, and she was carrying another package, which meant she was able to add something too.

"Here," she handed it to him, and he accepted, "I also added waffles, just in case you might get hungry. I'm sorry about the delay though, because I really didn't know that… you… didn't… eat… breakfast…?" Mokuba rolled his eyes and shook his head, at the same time slapping his forehead over and over again. He was trying to give Erika the signal to stop her statement, but she didn't get the hint, because he was just in the corner of her eye, so… Mokuba's frantic waving wasn't able to do much good.

"Hm. Now you know."

With that, the arrogant CEO turned on his heel and headed for the door. Erika finally breathed out, feeling relief wash over her in huge amounts. "Thanks Mokuba. I would've been toast, if it weren't for you," she remarked, falling into the seat next to him.

"You're welcome. But don't say sorry every time, Miss Erika. Seto will just have further reason to underestimate and criticize you." Mokuba grinned at her, and she smiled. 'Mokuba really cares… He doesn't want Kaiba to underestimate me, even though he's his brother… And he stalled Kaiba for me… But wait, that reminds me that I have to take Rey to school… and I haven't even waken him up yet!'

"Thanks for the advice, Mokuba. Finish up your breakfast, so we can go wake up Rey together." At this, Mokuba's eyes turned into huge saucers. It was evident that an idea had presented itself to the youngster's mind. "Can we tickle him until he wakes up?" Erika had to let out a laugh at Mokuba's mischievousness.

"Sure."

(skip)

"WAIT! I SURRENDER!"

Rey, Mokuba and Erika all fell on the bed, laughing their hearts out. Rey though, was more flushed than the other two, because he was the victim of the heinous crime. Rey thought that he would wake up to a nice and peaceful morning, but boy, was he wrong. He got tickled until he could barely breathe, yet he found himself enjoying every minute of it. It was odd, but fun nonetheless.

"That… was… fun…" Mokuba tried to say in between quick breaths. Oh, did he enjoy the look on Rey's face when they began to tickle him endlessly. It was simply priceless, and it was enough of a reward for him, but what he got out of the event was much, much more than its worth. He found a certain feeling of warmth he had long found missing, and all that was due to the 'tickling session' that they initiated on Rey.

"It was, but now we have to get up! Up, up, up, both of you!" Erika pulled Rey and Mokuba up, only to have them tackle her to the ground and tickle her. They were extracting revenge alright, especially Rey, who was ruthlessly attacking his sister's side. He knew from experience that that was his sister's weak spot—he had watched his father tickle her before.

"Alright, alright…" Erika tried her best to contain her laughter, but failed miserably. "Stop! I give up! Stop!" Instantly, the two kids ceased their tickling and fell on either side of her, laughing for reasons only they knew. Erika shook her head and sat up, knowing well that if they went on like this, Rey would be late for school—not what she wanted.

"Rey, go and take a shower. You'll be late for class." At the mention of the word 'class', Rey jolt up and dashed for the shower. Mokuba threw Erika a confused look, which she returned. Erika never remembered Rey being so eager for school. In fact, the only time he was eager was when he became sick and then got well, so what was going on?

"I… don't really know what's going on, but I'll try to find out… In the meantime, why don't we prepare Rey's clothes?" A devilish grin appeared on the little kid's face, giving Erika the impression that the pranks on Rey were still not over. 'Oh well, kids will be kids… They'll battle it out in a prank war… I'll just be here to make sure they don't get hurt!' was Erika's cheerful proposition to herself.

(skip)

"I'll see you later,"

"Mhm! Bye!"

Rey waved goodbye to his sister and ran into the compound, just in time for the first bell. Once she was assured that he was safe inside the complex, Erika walked away from the school. 'Maybe I should go and buy the cookbook now… I mean, I don't think I'm needed at the mansion for another hour or so… Yeah, maybe I should just buy it today.' Erika contemplated on, unaware of the fact that she was under the scrupulous watch of a few certain men.

"She's heading for the subway. Get her." Two men stepped out from the alley that Erika had just passed by. Still, she was oblivious, and she continued to walk casually, thinking of what cookbook to buy.

"You're coming with us." All of a sudden, the two men grabbed Erika by either side, making her immobile and unable to relent. All the other people who were passing by ignored her, either for two reasons: one, they were too scared to interfere, or two, they just really didn't care at all.

"Don't struggle—we have your brother under our watch." The moment she heard the word 'brother', Erika froze. She wasn't struggling to begin with, but when she heard about Rey, she immediately paled. Evidently, she was worried with what could happen to the only person left in her life. She couldn't have Rey hurt, or worse—die.

"Get in." The two shoved her into the black Lexus, where they blindfolded her and tied her up, just so she was proven relentless. They had orders to not hurt her, and they would follow it—their boss had threatened to cut their throats if they did otherwise.

"We've got her sir," was their report to the mysterious figure that ordered Erika's abduction.

"Good."

(skip)

"You may leave."

Erika tried her best to distinguish the voice that had just spoken. She couldn't understand what was the use of abducting someone like her, so maybe, if she could identify the voice, she would get a hint as to what they needed from her—but she could hardly recognize the speaker. 'What would anyone want with me? I have nothing…'

"I hope they didn't treat you too roughly, Erika?"

She felt a small tug on her blindfold, making her panic level rise a bit. She was really nervous in the situation she was in. Much to her surprise though, when her blindfold was taken off, Erika saw an office—not the usual place that a kidnapper would take the victim.

"Well, I'm glad to see they didn't."

A tall brunette came out from behind her, and Erika could only guess that he was the one that ordered her abduction. With his shoulder-length brown hair and emerald green eyes, Erika could swear he looked familiar, but maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe she just bumped with him somewhere in the streets, or maybe not. But her reining question was: what did he want?

"What's wrong?" A small smirk formed on his lips, reminding Erika of a certain other brunette in her life. "Can't recognize your own cousin? It's me, Erika, your very own Sekio-niisan… otherwise known as Sekio Yakushi." Now _that _rang a bell. Instantly, images of a certain brunette and a certain raven-haired girl embracing flashed into Erika's mind, and then words of parting were exchanged, and soon the raven-haired girl found herself alone once more.

"S-Sekio…?"

"It's good you remember, _Erika-chan,_" Sekio grabbed Erika's chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. 'Same innocent brown eyes… And the same personality that I despise.' All of a sudden, he slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the floor. 'Still weak, still dependent… What right does a girl like her have to live in this world?'

"S-Sekio… why?" Erika could only ask such a simple question. She couldn't understand why Sekio would do this to her. Before he ran away three years ago, they were in good terms. He even said goodbye to her, and he promised that he would keep in contact, but he didn't. She worried about his welfare, but she couldn't do anything, because he didn't give her any contact number, so why was he mad?

"Why?" Sekio laughed. "You ask why? Jin, remember him?" There was evident bitterness in his voice, and Erika could understand why. Jin was Sekio's father, and they had always fought before. One night, they got into a huge fight, and it ended up with Sekio running to Erika's house and seeking for treatment. Since she was already fifteen during that time, she knew about the basics, so she was able to treat him. But shortly after that, Sekio said goodbye and left, saying that he had enough of his father—that was the last she saw of him.

"I worked hard to be where I am now… I own Yakushi Enterprise, a rival of KaibaCorp., and Jin knows that… So he showed his disgusting face to me and asked money. I refused at first, but he kept coming back. Gave him enough to last for many years, but then I discovered… that he used that money to pay for your school fees!"

"He cared for you, and not for me? How can I not be mad? He used my money to feed you, to enter you into school—you were all that he thought about in the first place! Jin loved your mother more than anything else, so he showed extra care to you and Rey…. But to me, to me, his own son, he did not! You expect me to see you the same way, _Erika?_"

He kicked her in the side, and she tried her best not to make a sound. 'this is not the Sekio I know… Seki would never do this to me… Sekio loves me… He told me that… No, this isn't Sekio-niisan… What happened to him?' Erika received two more blows in the stomach, making her cough out small amounts of blood. Sekio merely grinned at this, enjoying the way his cousin was cringing in pain.

"Sekio… This is... not you…" Erika whispered, looking up to see her cousin's expression. She regretted her choice immediately. On Sekio's face was a sick, twisted smile, that not even Kaiba could match. Sure, Kaiba would smirk every now and then, but Erika knew that there really was no evil behind that smirk—Sekio was way, way different.

"Not me? Ha!" The brunette grabbed a fistful of Erika's hair, forcefully lifting her off the floor. Erika tried to ease Sekio's grip by pulling on his hand, but he just shook her efforts off. "Stop being so naïve, Erika. The world isn't a place for people like you." He threw her down and walked over to his desk, taking a sip of his champagne to calm down his nerves.

"I'll ask for payment. Jin asked me $500,000. You'll repay me the exact amount within a week. If you don't, there are other consequences—and they include your despicable brother Rey… plus all the other residents of Kaiba's mansion." Erika's eyes grew wide at this. Where was the justice in his condition? He knows that she has no money, and he knows that she's still in school, so how was she supposed to earn money that fast?

"Sekio, you may kill me, but not Rey, Mokuba and Kaiba… Leave them out of this." Erika pleaded, not wanting anyone else involved in this kind of suicidal agreement. She already saw it coming—Sekio would hurt Rey, and as if that wasn't enough, he would also include Mokuba and Kaiba. She didn't want that to happen, especially to Mokuba and Rey, who were still young and had a bright future ahead of them. No.

"You're not in the position to decide. Sleep tight, Erika."

(skip)

"_Erika, Erika!"_

A pair of eyelids flickered open, revealing hazel brown eyes. At the memory of Sekio threatening their lives, Erika jolt up, only to lie back down again because of the pain in her stomach.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're at my house," a certain albino replied, walking over to the couch Erika was lying in. Bakura had found Erika in a nearby alley, unconscious, so he decided to take her to his house. Thankfully, Marik was away, so Erika wouldn't be seeing any… unsightly scenes transpire when she wakes up.

"How did I end up here? All I remember is…" Her voice slowly drifted away, and Bakura understood that she didn't want to relay her experience at the mean time. 'It must have been bad… I'm just glad that she was in one piece when I found her. And I'm even gladder that no one had violated her yet. She's too innocent for that.'

"Would you like to sit up? I've water in my hands." Erika nodded, and she was assisted by Bakura in sitting up. Fortunately, the pain was already lessening by the minute, and Erika could nearly handle herself. Carefully, Bakura handed her the glass of water, which she accepted. She took a small sip, but that was all there was to it.

"Thanks Bakura… Listen, it's not like I don't appreciate your help—I really do—but I have to get back to the mansion—"

"Mansion?"

"I…" Erika could've sworn she would've slapped herself right then and there. She had just slipped! "Bakura…" She looked into his coco eyes, and she found that she couldn't look away. His eyes were so soft, and they looked like they could be trusted, so she gave in. Besides, Bakura was her friend; he wouldn't turn on her.

"I trust you, so… I… I work for Kaiba as a household keeper… it's for the mean time, because he paid for my hospital bills, and I need the money to pay him back, and—" Erika was silenced by a finger to her lips. Realizing that she was being too panicky about the situation, she tried to breathe in deeply. Bakura smiled and put down his finger.

"It's fine. I'll take you there… But Erika, would you please tell me what happened to you?" It was evident that by Bakura's tone, he was very concerned. He knew about the situation with her Uncle, but she had stopped going to school three days ago, so he was no longer updated. To be honest, he was worried all the time; he just didn't let it show to Yugi and his gang.

"I… Three days ago, my Uncle and I… had a huge fight… It ended up with me being thrown against the cabinet, giving me a concussion… On that same day, I was supposed to start my first day as Mokuba's babysitter, so Kaiba came to my house and… he was the one who took me to the hospital." Bakura would've reacted, but he knew that she needed the silence, so he stayed quiet.

"I was confined in the hospital for two days… Kaiba made a deal with me. I had to work for him so I could pay off my debts. If I've already paid my debt, then he's going to pay me as it is… It's not such a bad deal though, because Rey and I now live with Kaiba, and—"

"You don't deserve that kind of life, Erika."

Erika looked down. She knew Bakura was right. Any normal teenager would be going to school, having fu with friends and whatnot, unlike her. Erika had to worry about her brother's education, their living, and because of that, she had to abandon her studies. It was a harsh reality to wake up to, but what was one to do? She couldn't just lie around and wait for someone to help them—it was like waiting for a fairytale to come true.

"Erika," Bakura took Erika's hands into his, occasionally rubbing the back of her palms with his thumb, "you can live in with us. My father will be alright with it. If he let Marik in, then what more you and your brother?" Softly, he tilted her head so that his gaze was in line with his. Bakura didn't know why he was acting this way, but he did know that Erika was his friend, and any friend of his was important. After that incident with the Thief King Bakura, the true Bakura was closer to his friends than ever and this was just an example.

"I… can't…" Erika whispered softly. She didn't want to disappoint Bakura, but there were too many things going on right now that she didn't want to think about moving. "I still have a debt to pay, and… there are other unsettled matters that I can't tell you about. I'm sorry Bakura, I—"

Much to Erika's surprise, Bakura pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Erika couldn't understand why, but tears just cascaded down her cheeks without permission. It seemed like Bakura's embrace triggered something inside of her, causing her to cry like that. But honestly, it was refreshing for Erika, because finally, someone held her. Someone was exerting an effort to embrace her pain, and for that beautiful moment…

Erika was thankful.

(skip)

"Where have you been? It's been two hours."

"I'm sorry Kaiba. I… went to buy something important. Was I supposed to be at the mansion for something important?" Erika was nervous, that was apparent to Mokuba and Bakura, who were observing her closely. The moment Bakura and Erika arrived at the mansion, the phone rang, and guess who it was? None other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"Hm. You better not be lazing off, Sakiyano. You still have a debt." Kaiba said coldly. He could really fire her then and there, but two things were in his way. One: he would have to set aside time for finding Mokuba another babysitter, which he really wasn't up to at the moment. Two: Mokuba would whine and whine and whine, and it would just annoy him further. He'd consider firing Erika later on, when he wasn't busy.

"Yes Kaiba. I'm sorry. Will you be here for dinner?"

"No. The driver will pass by your brother later. You might waste time again." At this, Erika breathed a sigh of relief. If Sekio's men would've seen her with her brother then Rey was already a sure target for them. She didn't want that to happen.

"Thank you."

"Hm." Kaiba ended the call, practically slamming the phone on her. Erika merely smiled—she was already growing accustomed to his rough ways. Silently, she put down the phone and turned to Bakura and Mokuba, who were both looking worried and concerned about her. But when they saw her smiling, they couldn't help but smile themselves—at least she was smiling they both thought.

"It's going to be fine. Stop worrying, both of you."

It was a happy statement, but it betrayed what Erika was feeling deep inside. She had to gather up $500,000 in a week, because if not, the lives of the ones she cared for would be in danger. Erika would allow herself to be hurt, but Kaiba, Mokuba and Rey were different stories. Quite frankly, Erika didn't know how she ended up in this complicated situation, but there was one thing that she was sure of.

When something's too good to be true, it'll always turn out to be a short-lived fantasy that one will wake up from.

(end)

A/N: Uh-oh… Erika's life is turning for the worst again… Alright, I know it's getting angsty again, but…what can I do? At least I updated, right? I didn't keep you waiting long right?

Kaiba: Let's rejoice. (rolls eyes)

Me: (shakes head) I'm not listening to you. I'm listening to Ryou! By the way, if you're confused as to who's who, the Bakura in the story is the good, sweet, nice Bakura. The Thief King's with me right now, and I'm trying to teach him how to play chess!

Bakura: AND I'M GOING CRAZY! I HATE PAWNS! GIVE ME MY MONSTERS BACK!

Me: (laughs) Anyways, please review. If your reviews make me REALLY happy, I'll update sooner than expected! Teehee. Thanks for reading!


	9. A Pleasant Dream

A/N: I was really, really happy with this one review I got, so I'm inspired to write right now. Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially xXAnimeGrlXx. You helped a lot, you know! Hopefully, you continue to read. I'm going to be so happy if you will. And for all the new reviewers, welcome, and I hope you keep on reading! By the way, here's a warning. Slight OOCness ahead!

A Pleasant Dream

"And as Liz listened to Jean, she felt a wave of panic wash over her, and she suddenly stared at the woman who had worked with them for six years and all she wanted to do was scream. This couldn't be happening to them. Where was he? And how was she going to live without him? What could happen to her and her children?"

"All she did in the end was bow her head sob, as it hit her with full force again, like an express train. Her husband had been shot and killed by a lunatic. Jack was gone. And she and the kids were alone now." Erika looked up from the book, "The House on Hope Street", and smiled when she saw Rey and Mokuba already asleep. For tonight, the two had decided to sleep together—well, they didn't really have a choice, because the moment Rey and Mokuba entered the room, they immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

'They look so cute together.' Erika put the novel down and tucked the two in as gently as possible to avoid waking them up. When they were both secured, she kissed them both on the forehead and exited the room, not forgetting to turn the lights off before she went out. 'Kaiba will be home late again… I should go prepare a light snack for that guy.' With that goal in mind, Erika proceeded to the kitchen and began preparing a sandwich for Kaiba.

'I can't believe it… How can Kaiba manage to own a company, go to school, and handle his personal life without going crazy? I only have two things in my hands, one: do my job so I can take care of Rey, and two: pay Sekio $500,000… But the second thing might be very impossible, because I'm not rich, and I'm not even getting paid yet… I could get a job that's a night shift, but I'd need Kaiba's permission, and I'm not even sure if I'll be accepted—ow!'

Erika was forced to let go of the knife she was using when she felt a certain sting in her right index finger. She checked to see what it was, and realized that she had cut herself. 'I'm not paying enough attention. Goodness… I can't keep acting like this, otherwise Kaiba will notice something's wrong. Not that he would really care, but still—'

Erika heard the doors open, and she was given no time to clean her injury. Instead, she grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it against her cut. Erika then ran to the living room, knowing well what to expect. Kaiba would be frowning again, and he would take his anger out on her again because she didn't come home early from taking Rey to school.

"Mokuba."

"He's asleep. I prepared a sandwich for you—"

"I'm eating dinner." Erika was astonished, but she quickly recovered and nodded. Kaiba raised a brow at her, not because of her queer behavior, but because of the mark he saw on Erika's right cheek. It was barely visible, yet he could make out the purplish spot that her bangs were trying to cover.

"Just give me a minute." Kaiba barely nodded and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. 'She's not stuttering… and she's not looking down as often… Argh. What am I even thinking? I'm drifting. That's not good.' The CEO shook his head and headed for the dining table, where he laid his briefcase and sat down. It might be a wonder for you to know that he actually chose to eat dinner today. Well, things at the company went smoothly today. Apparently, the Yakushi Enterprise had a glitch in their prototype, so their sales went down. Kaiba wasted no time and designed his own original prototype, which was due to come out first thing Monday. For now, he could rest—just a bit.

"Here… Sophia prepared Veal Marengo."

Erika placed the plate in front of him and was about to rush back into the kitchen, but Kaiba called her back. Erika prepared herself for the worst when she was called, and she had to hold in her breath when her eyes locked with Kaiba's cold blue ones.

"Where were you."

"I…" Erika paused, trying to remember what Mokuba had taught her a few hours ago. Yes, Mokuba taught her some things, and guess what? They all revolved around standing up to his big brother, Seto Kaiba. _"Learn to be solid with your answers. If you keep on stuttering and keep on looking unsure, you won't convince big brother that you're strong. That's lesson number one Miss Erika. If you can apply it ASAP, then good."_

"I had to buy a cookbook," was her determined answer. _"Don't elaborate if needed. If you feel the need to apologize, don't. Just apologize if the situation is really drastic, like when you mess up the mainframe of KaibaCorp. If you break something, like a vase, or a picture frame, just apologize once. It's all that you need." _

"Hm. It took you two hours to buy a 'cookbook'. Try a better excuse." Erika gulped. _"When he doesn't believe you, stick with your statement. That way, you aren't conceding to the fact that you're making up an excuse to hide something. But if all else fails, and he doesn't believe you at any cost, just do a puppy pout. He's susceptible to it." _She shook her head. No way was she going to do a puppy pout. The thought of it was too… embarrassing.

"Say it, or you lose your job—"

"I was at Bakura's." Erika said quickly, not even letting Kaiba finish his statement. Kaiba crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, with his eyes trained on the girl standing two meters away from him. 'Interesting… I never thought it was in her nature to lie, but she just lied… But it's clear that she's still too innocent… Tch.'

"You lied."

"I, um…" The raven-haired girl looked down, joining her hands behind her. _"Actually, Miss Erika, all you need to remember is to be yourself. I'm sure that he'll like it better if you stop being so meek and shy with him. Besides, big brother needs someone to hold him down—since you're the household keeper, then that includes taking care of him."_

"I'm… not sorry I lied…" Erika shook her head, knowing well how _lame_ that sounded. Her clue? Kaiba's brow shot up even higher, and he looked even more skeptical than before. "Well, actually… I bumped into the streets with Bakura. I was wondering why he wasn't at school, so we talked about that on the way to his home… I lost track of time, so… that's what happened." Erika could only hope that she was convincing enough. She didn't want to disappoint Mokuba, because he exerted effort in trying to make her relationship with Kaiba work—she just didn't know the underlying matter beneath his help. (A/N: You'll find out soon…)

"Hm. Did Bakura do _that_ to you?"

"What—oh…" Erika turned silent. 'How am I to explain this bruise? I thought he wouldn't see it… Bangs… Horrible bangs, not working when I need them to work. Now I have to explain the presence of this… this… I should've asked tips from Bakura… Now what was it I used on Mokuba? What was the excuse? _I slammed into the wall while reading a cookbook. _Lame… I'm talking about Kaiba here!'

"Sakiyano." Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently. The eighteen-year old female looked down, breaking the eye contact she had with the brunette. Obviously, Kaiba wasn't going to let this matter pass by. She didn't know why he was so interested, but she just wished that he would let this one thing pass her by; just this one thing.

"I… got into a fight with Bakura… It's nothing severe really. He just lost control and… he just wasn't the same. I'm really hoping it gets fixed soon." Erika squeezed her arm, hoping to get any ounce of confidence she could. 'It's basically the same thing, except the name should be Sekio—wait, didn't Sekio say that his company was rival of KaibaCorp.? Maybe I should just lose my job so Kaiba and Mokuba don't get involved, but Rey—'

"Don't bring your personal issues into this mansion, Sakiyano. I don't need it." Kaiba retorted calmly, before turning to his food to eat. Though he didn't show it, the CEO was quite interested as to Erika's excuse. 'So that Bakura and her fought… But over what? Quite controversial… I believe those two have been friends from long ago—argh. What am I even thinking about? Why the hell am I dwelling on… on her?' The brunette stole a glance at her, only to find out that she wasn't there anymore.

'I got away… thank goodness.' Erika sat down by the island counter and rested her head on it, and after a few seconds, began to hit her head continuously on it. 'I. Have. To. Learn. How. To. Lie. I. Have. To. Learn. How. To. Lie. I. Have. To. Learn. How. To. Lie. I. Have. To. Learn. How. To Lie—'

"Are you sure Bakura caused you that injury?" Immediately, Erika stopped what she was doing and turned to the brunette arrogantly leaning against the wall. She sat up straight and ran a hand through her hair, just to make sure it wasn't very disorderly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba watched her every movement—he just wouldn't admit it.

"I thought you told me not to bring my personal issues into the mansion."

"I did." Erika smiled and rested her chin in her palm, while her elbow rested on the island counter. She couldn't understand why, but Kaiba was really amusing her as of the moment. First, he acts like he wants to fire her every chance he gets—the next thing she knows, he's trying to pry into the personal details of her life. It would sound weird to others, but his behavior was really starting to make her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… Have I ever told you you're quite funny?"

"You must be drunk." Erika laughed, and this was when Kaiba noticed how beautiful her smile really was—'Did I just think that? I must be delusional…' The brunette shook his head, but he just really couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something about her that he noticed now that he really hadn't noticed before—he just couldn't identify what.

"I'd be stupid to drink alcohol and come here—oh, god, wait." Erika turned to Kaiba, a look of shock registered on her face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't really mean to, I just… Oh, wait… Why am I saying sorry again?" Kaiba smirked. Now he knew what was different about her. Her personality was finally coming out, and he was seeing something he liked in that personality—'No! I don't like anything about her. She's based on mediocrity, I can't possibly… Seto, you're arguing with yourself. Stop.'

"You're insane." Kaiba pointed out.

"I…" Erika sighed and looked down, removing her elbow from the counter. "I guess I am sometimes… There's so much to think about. I mean, I have to figure out my studies, how I'm going to budget my salary to pay for Rey's education, how I'm going to budget my salary for _my_ education, and then there's Bakura… Which reminds me Kaiba, how do you manage to be sane with everything you have?"

Kaiba was caught off-guard at that question. Actually, he wasn't expecting any questions from her at all. He had already cleared that yesterday, and yet, here she was, asking him about how he managed his time. "I just do." He answered plainly, not really giving much thought to it. After all, she was just his worker—Erika didn't need a detailed answer.

"That's… really nice. I wish I could be like you… I could handle every problem there was to handle." Erika commented, smiling at him. Kaiba remained stoic, despite the fact that inside, he was struggling to decipher the things he was feeling. It was quite odd, actually, because the only time he felt things like that was when he was out with Mokuba—'Arguing. Stopping. Forgetting. Forgotten. What the hell is going on with you, Seto?'

(skip)

"Rise and shine, both of you!"

Two raven-haired kids rubbed their eyes, but stayed asleep on the bed. Erika smiled and tried to think of a song that would wake the two up. 'Ah, right… a song perfect for the occasion.'

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday… happy birthday to you." Slowly, a pair of onyx eyes opened, followed by a pair of brown eyes. Erika's smile grew wider when she knew that her method was working. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday… happy birthday to you!" Mokuba and Rey jolt awake when they felt a hand tickling their sides.

'Mokuba should be awake—they are awake.' Kaiba stopped opening the door when he heard the laughter from the inside. 'So Rey decided to spend the night in Mokuba's room… Those two are inseparable, really—' "Big brother, help! HELP!" Kaiba took no time to waste and barged into the room, only to roll his eyes at what he saw. Apparently, Mokuba only needed saving from Erika's tickling. He thought he was in actual danger.

"I surrender!" Mokuba cried out, and Erika stopped tickling the two kids. When they were already breathing, Rey went and hugged Erika, while Mokuba ran and embraced Kaiba. Quite frankly, the image was more or less, like a family. One child was in the arms of the mother, and the other child was in the arms of the father—or so Mokuba thought.

"Happy birthday, kid." Kaiba ruffled the younger boy's hair, and Mokuba smiled warmly at him. He couldn't understand why, but he was reminded of Erika's smile for a fleeting second. 'I should stop. This won't result to anything good.' The brunette thought as he stared at his little brother.

"Come on you guys, you better take a shower and dress up. Breakfast is waiting." Simultaneously, the two boys nodded and scurried to take care of their own businesses, leaving Kaiba and Erika alone. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward silence, rather, a settling silence. After last night, there was sort of a mutual understanding between the two—somehow, a miracle happened, and Erika was able to earn a small percentage of Kaiba's respect, like let's say, a percent out of a hundred. Hey, it was small, but it's a start.

"Where're you planning to go for Mokuba's birthday?"

"He decides."

"I see. Don't worry; I'll take care of the house. Would you like for me to do anything while you're gone?" To Erika, it seemed like Kaiba was staring at her, but actually, he was just contemplating. 'I can have Sakiyano go to school, but her purpose would not be as used… I could hire a tutor, but that would mean additional expenses… Tch. This girl brings more trouble than I could imagine.'

"Kaiba?"

'I would have to personally tutor her, which I can't really do because I don't have the time… But she'd turn stupid if I didn't. And if she's going to be stupid, I can't use her, so… Actually, I have time… If she's eager to learn, then she can learn from ten to twelve in the evening… She wouldn't even dare. She'd be too lazy. After all, she's just mediocre…'

"Kaiba, hello…"

'But if she's really mediocre, she wouldn't bother reading books by Danielle Steel… Plus, the Calculus book was out the other night… She was solving equations before I arrived home… and I also know for a fact that she didn't sleep early last night, because I overheard her practicing French…' Although he wasn't aware of it, Kaiba really _was_ beginning to delve in deeper into Erika's personal business. Despite the fact that he only happened to pass by on her last night, he still stayed to listen for a few minutes, which could count as 'not normal' for a person as disinterested as him.

"Okay… Kaiba…?"

"What."

"Nothing…" Erika shrugged and smiled. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Just because Kaiba's staring at me doesn't mean he likes me… Wait, why the hell did I even think of that? Kaiba and I hate each other… Well, not basically hate, but we just… don't see eye to eye. Right.' The raven-haired girl stood up and began to fix Mokuba's bed, still under the watchful eye of Kaiba. It quite bothered her, but after last night, any awkwardness was lessened to kinship. She was now comfortable with him, even if he would be a pain in the neck sometimes—many discoveries were made last night, don't you think?

"Miss Erika, why are you still not dressed up?"

"Dressed up?" Erika threw Mokuba a confused look.

"Oh, I didn't tell you…" Mokuba slapped his forehead, while gripping tight on the bathroom door so he wouldn't slip. "I want you to come with us today. I mean, it wouldn't be fun without you." Mokuba grinned widely, causing Erika to wonder if that kind of smile was really humanely possible. (A/N: That's my favorite phrase, 'humanely possible'… Kaiba: Who cares?)

"Are you sure?"

"YUP! So will you please go, pretty, pretty please?" Mokuba performed his famous puppy pout, but Erika still didn't fall for it. Apparently, she was quite immune to his pouting… but she would go with him anyway. She loved the kid too much to even reject him on this offer.

"I'd love to."

(skip)

"Let's go to that ride next!"

Erika stared wide-eyed at the tall roller coaster ride. Quite frankly, she was still feeling very sick from the Octopus ride, which they had just tried a few minutes ago. Okay, so maybe now you have an idea of where they went—yup, that's right, the classic: the amusement park. Of course, was an obvious choice, because the amusement park was filled with fun. There were so many prizes to win, and actually, they had won a lot of prizes, like three large stuffed toys and four small stuffed ones—two of which, were won by Erika in a dart game. But then again, the amusement park was also a place for scary rides, like a fifty-foot high roller coaster, and an ultimately fast spinning Octopus ride… and so the list goes on.

"I'd rather not…" Erika whispered faintly.

"Oh, come on, Miss Erika… Please? Rey and I will cry if you don't." Erika looked down at the two kids, who were prepared to cry their hearts out. Kaiba observed her, trying to see what her reaction was. He'd expect her to give up, because that was what she really was. 'Soft-hearted, affectionate, loving… Argh. Stop. Stop. Stop.'

"Alright, fine. But I know I'll regret this." Erika sighed, going ahead to buy the tickets. Mokuba then turned to the brunette standing behind them. He knew he had to convince his brother too—Mokuba had gotten away with the first few rides, and now was another challenge.

"Big brother, you too?"

"No."

"Please?" Mokuba did the puppy pout, knowing well that his brother was susceptible to it. 'I hope it works, I hope it works… If it does, Seto and Erika will sit together, and if Erika's afraid, she might accidentally touch Seto's hand, and then Seto will realize that Erika's his princess… Perfect!' (A/N: There's your clue… Don't worry, many more clues to come:) )

"Fine. But this is the last one."

"I've got the tickets." Erika came back and handed out tickets to everyone, including Kaiba. All of a sudden, Mokuba got Rey's hand and pulled him towards the ride. Erika shrugged and followed after the two, while Kaiba just rolled his eyes and calmly walked to the roller coaster. Shortly after, they got in, and it all went according to plan—Mokuba sat with Rey, and Kaiba sat with Erika.

"I just hope I don't throw up." Kaiba stared at her.

"You better not."

And the ride started. Mokuba and Rey enjoyed it alright. They screamed, they laughed, and they threw their hands up in the air like they were flying. Erika, on the other hand, was having the most uneventful time of her life. Every time there was a dive, she had to hide her head behind (A/N: Ehem) Kaiba's shoulder, just so she could avoid the feeling of falling fifty feet from the air. Kaiba really didn't mind—though he really didn't know why—so he allowed her to do so. Besides, if she didn't hide, she might've vomited. Vomiting was a worse option for him.

So, once the two-minute ride was over, Erika immediately rushed to the nearest bathroom, where she threw up portions of what they ate, while Mokuba, Kaiba and Rey waited outside. (A/N: I won't elaborate on what they ate. Some of you might be eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner…)

"I swear, I'm not going on another roller coaster ride for a very long time." Erika commented once she came out. She was only thankful that she didn't vomit whilst Kaiba was around—that would be morally degrading, not to mention the fact that he would never forgive her. 'I'm just lucky, I guess… And I'm really glad Kaiba didn't mind me hiding behind his shoulder.'

"Oh well! I'm still happy you pulled through. Thank you!" Mokuba beamed at her, and she smiled back. 'Of course… How could I resist you? Your puppy pout might not work on me, but I still love you like I love Rey…' She smiled at Rey, who smiled back and hugged her tight. When Mokuba saw this, he couldn't help but want to hug his big brother too—and he did.

"We better head home," Kaiba declared, and everyone else agreed.

(skip)

"Kaiba, if I knew better, I'd say Mokuba and Rey are brothers." Erika remarked, smiling all the while as they watched Mokuba and Rey sleeping on Mokuba's bed. Kaiba smirked. 'Is this girl trying to imply something? Her thought seems innocent, but…' His eyes traveled from Mokuba's sleeping figure to Erika's angelic face.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone." Kaiba nodded, and the two left the room. "So, what're you doing now?" Erika inquired when they were a good distance away from Mokuba's room. 'I should go and check the progress of the prototype. I'll have to contact Roland… Which reminds me, I should report to the office tomorrow to check the prototype for any mistakes.'

"Okay… So I guess I'll be sleeping now. Thanks for the wonderful day. Good night." Much to his surprise, Erika gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing into her room. Because of her action, he stood there, frozen and confused. 'Did she just…? I should reprimand her for that… But… it wasn't a seductive move, unlike those sluts that tried to get my attention… It actually felt… refreshing.' The CEO gripped his head, feeling a slight migraine coming his way. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this. I can't afford distractions. Sakiyano's just using me for my money, and I shouldn't fall for it. I'm Seto Kaiba, and I can resist any woman I want… But… Why is she so different?'

In her room, Erika's heart was pounding wildly for reasons she couldn't really understand. 'I just… I just kissed Kaiba! The great Seto Kaiba… The great Seto Kaiba! Oh my… I'm just going to get myself fired because of what I did… Stupid Erika, stupid Erika, stupid Erika, stupid Erika, stupid Erika! Goodness… I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have! But then again… it was just to thank him for the wonderful time… But it still wasn't right! I was so stupid—'

"Sakiyano. Open the door."

'Oh my… Should I, should I not?'

"Open it."

'He's going to fire me now…'

"Open. It.'

Gulping, Erika opened the door and came face to face with… a confused-looking brunette. She was relieved he wasn't angry, but she couldn't help but wonder—what could've caused the great Seto Kaiba to look confused? 'You just kissed him on the cheek you idiot. After spending time with him for two days, you kissed him on the freaking cheek…'

"Kaiba, I'm sorry, I really am. I was just—"

"Is it money you want from me?" Erika was quite taken aback by his question, but she quickly recovered and said her honest answer.

"No. I don't—"

"Go sleep." With that, the brunette closed the door, leaving Erika to wonder as to what was going on through the CEO's head. 'This is quite… odd… What was that all about? I mean, he didn't even give me time to explain my actions… He just asked me if what I wanted was money and… Alright, I hate to break Kaiba's smooth record, but what he said just really didn't make sense,' Erika thought.

'She wasn't lying. I know her when she's lying. Sakiyano doesn't want my money… But if not that, then what? What purpose does that… that kiss serve? Was it to confuse me, or was it to show her gratefulness—great. Good job Seto. You missed that tiny little detail. She thanked you for a wonderful day. Weren't you listening? Goodness. You're turning stupid, Seto Kaiba. A CEO can't afford to be stupid. You can't afford to think of someone like… Erika Sakiyano…' The brunette shook his head, finding it hard to erase from his head the smiling image of a certain someone.

A/N: I told you it would be quick… No, they're not yet going to profess their love for each other! I can't imagine Kaiba doing that! I imagine him doing it in a more subtle approach… Knowing him, he won't even admit that he loves somebody, right Kaiba?

Kaiba: I order you to shut up.

Me: No way! Anyways, please tell me your thoughts, comments and suggestions. They're greatly appreciated, so please do review: )


End file.
